Hana Nono/Gallery
Images of Hana Nono from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Gallery Nono_Hana_uniform_Asahi.png|Nono Hana in school uniform (TV Asahi) Nono_Hana_pajama_Asahi.png|Nono Hana in pajamas (TV Asahi) Profile_of_Nono_Hana_in_her_casual_outfit.png|Nono Hana in her casual outfit Cure_Yell_Asahi.png|Visual for Cure Yell from TV Asahi KKPCALM49-Hana_Hugtan_looking_for_KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM49-Hana_thinks_Yukari_is_wonderful.png|Hana thinks Yukari is wonderful KKPCALM49-Hana_Hugtan_shock.png|Hana and Hugtan shocked to see the Elder's rogue body appear KKPCALM49-Yell_wink.png|Winking at the À La Mode Cures HuPC01_-_Hana_side_view.png|Hana's first appearance HuPC01-Hana_before_cutting_her_bangs.png|Hana before cutting her bangs HuPC01_-_Hana's_eyes.png|Hana's both eyes shown Wecan!!Hanaflorist.jpg|Hana as a florist Wecan!!Hanawaking_up.jpg|Hana waking up Wecan!!Girlsatmovies.jpg|The girls at the movies 1517700724551.jpg Wecan!!Hanacheerleading.jpg|Hana as a cheerleader Wecan!!YellholdingHugtan.jpg|Cure Yell holding Hugtan 1517700774991.jpg|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1517700785614.jpg 1518305703491.jpg|Hana from the title 1520724877185.jpg|Cure Yell from the title HuPC01-Hana_loves_omelette.png|Hana loves omelette HuPC01-Hana_introduces_herself.png|Hana in troduces herself HuPC01-Hana_surprised_to_see_a_baby.png|Surprised to see she caught a baby HuPC01-Hana_cuddles_Hugtan.png|Cuddling Hugtan HuPC01_Cure_Yell_full_body.jpg|Cure Yell full body HuPC01-Yell_is_surprised_with_her_transformation.png|Surprised with her transformation HuPC01-Hugtan_Yell_hug.png|Cure Yell hug Hugtan 1517702360065.jpg 1518910224272.jpg|Hana opening talk HuPC02-Hana_says_she'd_look_cooler_alone.png|Hana thinks she would look cooler if she were the only Pretty Cure DyU5dguU8AEmIeC.jpg HuPC05-Hana_fell_in_the_stream.png|Sitting in the stream outside Beauty Harry HuPC11_Hana_hugs_Hugtan.png|Hana hugs Hugtan HuPC11_Hana_Crying.png|Hana Crying HuPC14 Job Switch On Teachers.jpg|Saaya as a nursery school teacher with Hana and Homare HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits HuPC17_Hana_vs_Harry.jpg|Hana vs Harry D1i9kxHUkAET6RA.jpg D1i_3RdUYAEF6pQ.jpg D0p8CxeVYAIGF0k.jpg HuPC20_Hana_attempts_to_open_PreHeart_pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant D2Lk9xtUcAAD3ae.jpg D2LmY4GVYAATGsO.jpg D2LmY48VYAEgsA4.jpg 1530401497966.jpg HUGtto_PreCure_Team_Pose.jpg|"HUGtto Precure!!" D2bW6Z2VAAIMLtu.jpg 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school Wecan! 5girls hugtan and Harry on a trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan! fivecures end card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg D2lwQ4vUwAEQ1Do.jpg D2lwQ5HVAAAhJuE.jpg D2l7K0iUgAAeYeT.jpg 1531056123835.jpg D2_ScAsUwAE4lpI.jpg D4CYMI-UwAAm0tp.jpg DjOucv-VAAA-daJ.jpg DjOudCAU0AAcbLn.jpg DjOud0zUwAAWbHe.jpg D4qdL52U8AExIfa.jpg D5uLTIVUUAA-n6s.jpg D5uLTILU0AEvkNP.jpg D5uRaPlUcAASyu6.jpg D5ud2mfVUAIArwU.jpg D5ujTu1UIAEanVr.jpg HuPC29_Hana_hug_her_grandmother.png|Hana hugs her grandmother D53n7xLUEAALehG.jpg 1535241254637.jpg D54oetDU8AEUS8r.jpg Saaya_excited_by_the_story_while_the_others_are_scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story D595pP0UcAEqiiN.jpg D6XDQcGUIAEMkBZ.jpg D6XQAqaUcAETLnb.jpg DnLHHkEVYAAwqz7.jpg 1537659411287.jpg 1538265352737.jpg The_girls_as_doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends 1539473465960.jpg Hugtto_girls_chatting.png|Hugtto girls chatting Yell_talking_to_Dream.png|Yell happy she fought with Dream Hana_smiling_about_the_victory.png|Hana smiling about the victory DqjUFLhXgAA76e1.jpg DqjUOlrXcAAwlA9.jpg HuPC41_Saaya_and_Hana_shocking.jpg|Hana and Saaya shocking HuPC41_Hana_cheers_up_Emiru.jpg|Hana cheers up Emiru HuPC41_The_girls_is_starting_to_cry.jpg|The girls is starting to cry HuPC42_Job_Switch_Painter_Hana_only.jpg|Hana changed into a painter outfit Dt-K_HuVAAAycB6.jpg Dt-K_IsVAAIkYzC.jpg HuPC43_The_girls_cheering_for_Homare.jpg|The girls cheering for Homare HuPC45 Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits DvDvSTTUUAAK2YU.jpg HuPC45_The_girls_get_ready_for_transform.jpg|The girls get ready for transform HuPC45_Merry_Christmas_Happy_New_Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! DwLzbhcU0AEU2T5.jpg DwLzb8JUcAEgweV.jpg DwL12WgUYAEXosf.jpg DwL2LExUYAAMDmo.jpg HuPC46_Hana_get_ready_to_tranform.jpg|Hana get ready to transform DwL4Hr9U0AABXAr.jpg|Cure Yell ready to fight DwL4W1QUUAAmClA.jpg DwL4XwGUwAE8Umr.jpg Dwv4UGfUwAA9WKT.jpg Dwv7DbuU0AALmeO.jpg Dwv7D2-UwAAeLwV.jpg DwwBeA2VYAAaTag.jpg|Cure Yell's eyes HuPC48_Yell_looks_at_George.png|Yell looks at George HuPC48_Hana_lays_defeated.jpg|Hana lying defeated in episode 48 HuPC48_Hana_completes_her_transformation.png|Hana completes her transformation HuPC48_Yell_Hugtan_reunited.jpg|Yell and Hugtan reunited DxT-34SUYAAVN_V.jpg HuPC48_Yell_gazes_at_the_sunrise.png|Yell gazes at the sunrise DxUAGmeU0AA-UGh.jpg|Hugtto Precure episode 48 ending card HuPC49_Hana_gasing_into_the_distance.jpg|Hana gazing into the distance Dx6OiYMVYAARtqa.jpg Dx3-jXSU0AA139W.jpg HuPC49 Hana Saaya Homare and Emiru running after the train.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru running after the train Dx4ARqWU8AAYgGv.jpg|Hana crying HuPC49_Adult_Hana_joking_around.jpg|Hana joking around at work Dx4BANVUwAA-YYU.jpg|Hana as a adult HuPC49_Adult_Hana_being_happy.jpg|Hana being all blissful Dx4CJzKUcAAI1xW.jpg HuPC49_Hana_and_Hagumi.jpg|Hana hugs Hagumi HuPC49_Yell_starting_off_the_baton_pass.jpg|Yell starting off the baton pass HuPC49_Yell_and_Star_cheer_together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Visual_of_Hana_and_Nagisa_trying_to_look_after_their_baby_teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Visual_of_Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_and_Hugtto_Pretty_Cure_teaming_up_to_fight_Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Visual_of_Black,_White_and_Yell_dodging_Miden's_attack.jpg|Visual of Black, White and Yell dodging Miden's attack Miracle_Leap_Poster.png|Official Poster MiracleLeap_HUGtto_and_Star_Twinkle_preview.jpg MiracleLeap_HUGtto_and_Star_Twinkle_preview_(2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Miracle_Leap_visual_13_Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Miracle_Leap_Visual_with_Hana_bumping_into_Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries